


Medicine

by Myloversgone



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloversgone/pseuds/Myloversgone
Summary: Who would’ve thought Logan would be the best medicine for period cramps?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time writing a lot of stuff and not being able to finish anything, I'm back! This was supposed to be a short story that came to my mind while I was agonizingly trying to relieve my period cramps, but it just became a poor and long excuse for some smut between our favorite couple. I hope this can make you a little happier as it made me. Please, excuse me for any mistakes. No beta reader for this piece. Thanks again for your support!

“Marie?”, he called, knocking on her door.

“Come on in, sugar”.

Leaning against the door frame, he stared at her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Aren't ya supposed to be helping 'Ro with the garden?”

“Yeah, I was, but I don't feel very good. So I let her know I wouldn’t be there”, she answered, closing the book she was reading.

“What’s wrong with ya?”, Logan asked, worriedly, entering the bedroom and sitting on the edge of her bed.

“It’s just - you know… women stuff”, she said, looking at her hands resting on the top of the book and blushing furiously. How embarrassing to be talking with Logan about those things.

“Right. Women stuff as in what? PMS?”, he questioned her, not embarrassed at all.

“Yeah, that and some really mean cramps”, she sighed deeply, kinda surprised that he guessed right. It was so tiring to feel those things. She just wanted to stay in bed forever.

“Shit, I heard that’s a pain in the ass. I can heal ya, if ya wanna.” She really looked sick. She was pale, the red on her lips was a little less vibrant, the dark circles under her eyes evident. 

“No! I mean, thanks, that’s sweet of you, but I’ll be fine, I think”, she answered, giving him space to sit beside her, his back leaning against the headboard of the bed. 

“Ya should do somethin’ about it. Go see Hank, maybe”.

“I already went, actually. He gave me this brochure, and I did everything listed in there”, she explained, taking the paper from the bedside table and handing it to him.

He grabbed the brochure and started to read it, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“What about those pills? Hank gave ya some?”

“Yeah, I took them, but the effect doesn’t last long and it makes me dizzy. It’s worse than the cramps”. She turned to her side, facing him. He looked worried. “Sugar, you don’t have to worry. Cramps suck but it’ll go away. It’s nice to have you here, though. Wanna stay a bit?”

“‘Sure. Was planning to ask if ya wanna go grab some dinner, but we can order and I’ll stay here with ya”, he answered, grabbing a pillow and placing it between his arm and chest, giving it a light tap, as an invitation for her to lay there. She immediately went closer to him, placing her head on the pillow and hugging him by the waist with one arm. It was comfortable. She loved doing that. It was one of the perks of controlling her mutation. Being able to touch Logan. It was cosy and warm, and she felt good. Well, as good as possible when every inch of her body was hurting or swollen or both.

“God, I look awful. I’m all swollen. I hate that”, she confessed suddenly, sighing deeply.

“Ya look great, darlin’, trust me”, he assured her, giving her one of those looks. Like he wanted to eat her alive. Usually, she loved being on the receiving end of this particular stare. It was flattering, coming from Logan, aka the hottest guy on Earth. But now, his reaction made her feel self-conscious.

“Aw, sugar, you’re just being nice to me”, she said, placing a kiss on his mutton chop as a thank you.

They just sat there, in silence for a few minutes.

“Logan?”

“What?”

“Do you mind if I take a nap? I’m feeling a little tired”.

“Go ahead. I’m very busy reading this educational brochure that Hank gave ya”, he joked, moving one arm from behind her head to her shoulder and squeezing her a little closer. Her heart jumped on her chest. Four goddamn years since they knew each other and Logan still had that effect on her.

Trying hard to not let him notice the change on her scent, she closed her eyes, snuggling against his chest, and falling asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kinda boring chapter, you guys. But I promise it will worth the wait! Thanks for your support!

About an hour later, it was already dark outside, and Logan was trying to find something to watch on TV. He had spend the last half an hour admiring how goddamn beautiful Marie looked sleeping on his chest. Then, she woke up.

Stretching up, she looked at him and smiled. Fuck, she was pretty waking up too, he thought. Her hair was messy in very sexy way, and even her simple cotton pajamas made her look like a goddess. She was effortlessly beautiful.

“Sugar, thanks for staying”, she said, interrupting his thoughts, and getting up on her knees, placing a kiss on his cheek this time, holding his head between her hands. She’d been doing that a lot lately, after she learned to turn her skin off. Logan liked being touched by her.

He knew Marie had a crush on him, of course. But he thought it was only that. Some kind of teenage hero worship, a bond they shared because of Liberty Island and all. He didn’t want to admit that _he_ had feelings for her, that he had wanted to kiss her lips many times, to tell her what a beautiful woman she had become. It was silly, though, ‘cause she was probably too good for his sorry ass.

“‘Course I stayed. Did I ever broke a promise to ya?”, he asked, tucking one strand of white hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering against her neck just a little more than necessary.

“Never”, smiling, Marie hugged him, burying her face on his neck. He smelled so damn good. His arm around her waist felt perfect, too. Such strong, muscular arms... 

As if they had sensed the mutual attraction, they parted awkwardly, and she sat beside him again. “So, while you were sleeping, I actually read this thing”, he waved the paper in front of her face, “and it was educating. Did ya say ya did everything listed here to ease yer cramps?”

“Yeah, I did”, she answered, looking puzzled.

“How come?”, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at her, a very serious look on his face.

“Well, I took the pills, did some stretching exercises, took a hot bath, layed on my side, drank hot tea...”, she listed, not knowing where this conversation would lead them, while she watched him following each mentioned item with the tip of his index finger. 

“Knew ya didn’t do everything. There’s something here ya can’t do alone”.

“What? Which one?”, she leaned on top of him, reaching across his body to grab his left hand, the one holding the brochure. He took the opportunity to place his free arm around her waist and pull her down, so she was sitting sideways on his lap. 

Acting like there was no big deal, he rest his hand on her hip, his fingers lightly touching the skin showing between the top and the bottom of her pajamas. She felt a tingle running through her body, but made an effort to look normal. He pointed the paper to her. “Here, ya didn’t tried this one. Sex”.

Marie felt the blood vanish from her face as her heart pounded against her chest. Had she heard him right? She was sure she had, but he must’ve been trying to embarrass her. Why would he say that?

"B-but h-how do I know if this really works? I mean, Hank didn't explain that part to me-"

"Oh, trust me darlin', it works. I've done some research on my phone while you were sleeping. You see, people on the internet say it's the best method", he clarified, a smirk on his face. Sexy sneaky bastard, Marie thought. 

“Ok, so what am I supposed to do? Go around the mansion knocking on every guy’s door and ask ‘hey, I have period cramps. Wanna fuck and help me feel better?”, she rolled her eyes, trying to joke to hide her nervousness. She couldn’t even look at him, though, and when she gathered the courage to do so, he was staring at her with golden eyes, filled with something she couldn’t quite describe, but it sure wasn’t mockery.

“Didn’t have to ask every guy. Just one”, he answered, his eyes glued on hers, as his hand moved, tracing patterns on her lower back, just above her ass.

"Are you serious, Logan?", he couldn't be playing with her. He wouldn't be that mean. 

"Darlin', never been more serious in my entire life ".

At this point, she was breathing hard and her hand was on the nape of his neck. His own hand went from her back to the top of her bare thigh, squeezing there possessively. 

"Then what are you waiting for, sugar?"


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, guys! Sorry for such a long chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for staying with me =)

Positively surprised by her boldness, he pulled her closer to him, locking his lips on hers in a deep, passionate kiss. One of his hands went to her hair, entangling a lock to keep her in place. 

She shifted on his lap, placing one leg on each side of his body, reciprocating his kiss with the same eagerness. 

He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to invite him in. She wanted to feel all of him, to give herself entirely to him. She waited too long to hold back now.

Logan let his tongue taste her thoroughly, his hand travelling down her neck, cupping her breast. His lips left her mouth and went down her jaw, her neck and collarbone, and she let out a moan, holding herself on his strong arms. When she arched her back in pleasure, he started to wet her nipples through the fabric of her shirt with his tongue, hardening the nubs. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, so he quickly tore her shirt apart, wanting to see her naked. At this time of the month her nipples got really sensitive, usually in a bothersome way, but now she was enjoying the tenderness, each one of his touches sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. She forgot all the shyness and discomfort, focusing only on how good he was making her feel.

She reached down to nibble his neck, making him shiver as her full lips barely touched his warm skin. The hotness between her legs was driving Logan crazy, he could feel it through their clothes, and the scent of her arousal was spiking up at every second. He wanted to push her into the bed and shove himself inside of her, make her forget the pain, making her feel only him. But he also wanted to be gentle, to make her first time to be as good as possible. 

Caressing the soft skin on her belly, he reached for the hem of her shorts, his fingers going beneath it and finding her center, feeling the wetness already damping her panties. He rubbed and applied pressure there, making her moan loud, her eyes closing with the new sensation.

She never felt the touch of another person so intimately. His fingers were rougher and thicker than hers, and the feeling was exquisite. Her body wasn't her own anymore, and she couldn't control the urge to undulate it, pressing further against him, feeling his hardness beneath her. 

As much as the overwhelming pleasure made her want to close her eyes, she kept them open to watch him move in that predatory, smooth way that only he could, to see her lust reflected in his own eyes. She also wanted to see his body, to run her hands through his perfect chest, to feel the fine hairs forming a path from his pecs to the hem of his sweatpants, where they vanished. He took her breath away, always did, but especially now that she knew she could arouse him. Her. Little, untouchable Marie.

Holding her by her back, Logan laid her down on the bed so he was on top, her legs still on each side of him. Reaching down, he finally removed her shorts and panties together, not wanting to waste any more time. Caressing her sides, Logan stopped for a moment to admire her. All that flawless white skin. How could something so perfect be so deadly? Her flushed face, her lips swollen from his kisses. He ran a thumb over them and she licked it, sensuously running the tip of her tongue over his rough skin.

He’d never seen her more beautiful. Groaning, he reached down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, working his tongue over the already hard nipple. This time, the sounds she made were louder, more desperate, and she ran her fingers to the back of his head, holding tightly, keeping him where she wanted him to stay.

He was savouring her taste, sweet and fresh, like her scent, her full breasts soft as silk. Painfully hard, he pressed his erection between her legs, looking for some sort of release. It was the invitation she needed to move her hand from his back down to his ass, shoving it inside his pants to feel his skin. Even the bastard’s ass was perfect and muscular, hard as a rock. She started to remove his pants as he kissed her thoroughly. 

Finally, he was also naked. She couldn't admire him properly because he was covering her face with his kisses, so she reached blindly between their bodies to touch his hardness, running her hand up and down his length. The feeling of his impressive size made her groan. A wave of insecurity threatened to form inside her. What if she wasn’t good enough for him? What if her inexperience got in the way and he got disappointed?

Even though it was her first time, which meant she had zero experience on how to pleasure a man, she was trying her best to give Logan pleasure. Somehow, she knew just where to touch him, like if it was an instinct. He was breathing heavily, grabbing her with more pressure, succumbing to the sensation she was providing, showing her how good she was doing. It was a strong, powerful feeling, and she felt good having this kind of power over him.

Focused on the feel of the marvelous weight of his body over hers, she didn't even notice when he moved his hand and let it fell over her bare folds. He used his palm to rub a little, pushing one finger inside her.

She thrusted up, urging him to go deeper. It was a foreign feeling, but she was ready. His mouth was again on her breasts, and she didn't even bothered to hold back the sounds escaping from her mouth. She grabbed his wrist and held him in place, spreading her thighs further instinctively. This new position allowed him to touch her clit, and she fell from the edge for the first time that night, stronger than ever before.

Logan was amazed by her. She was so wet and hot, so soft. He felt her juices coating his hand as he held her through her peak. Removing his finger, he sucked it clean, his eyes glued on hers. She tasted good, earthy, fertile. Her brown eyes went wide, hypnotized by his movements, her face flushed. She didn’t thought men actually _did_ that. It was fucking hot to watch him taste her, the eagerness in his eyes.

He reached down again to kiss her, his tongue entering her mouth, making her taste herself. The work he'd done with his fingers made her feel amazing, sexy. Marie had imagined her first time, of course, but it was never like this. She wanted Logan since she first saw him back in Laughlin City. Since then, he was always the one to dwell on her imagination. Having some of his memories, she knew what sex was like _for_ him, but not _with_ him. Plus, him wanting her was a completely turn on. And he did want her. There's no way of denying his desire.

She grabbed his cock again, wanting to let him know that she needed him now, and he got the message. Replacing her hand with his own, he guided himself inside her. She closed her eyes when she felt the thick head against her folds, stretching her open. When he entered her, she let out a small cry as a result of the mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Noticing her discomfort, he kissed her again, one hand caressing her breast, trying to distract her and waiting for her to adjust to the new sensation. “I got ya, darlin’”, he whispered in her ear, making her shiver with the feel of his hot breath against her sensitive skin.

He penetrated her a few more inches, then pulled out and pushed in again with one experimental thrust. She threw her head back, positioning her heels on his back, urging him to go further. 

After the first shock of having him inside her, Marie started to enjoy the feeling of his hardness sliding against her softness. The thick vein on his cock was rubbing just the right spot, and she could feel every inch of him.

Their bodies were impossibly close. His arms fitted perfectly around her, and her legs found their place on his sides. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, finally being placed together. Their movements were so in sync, as if they’ve done that a million times before. Marie doubted anything could be better than that. He was being so gentle and yet so possessive, demanding. She always heard people talking about how good sex could be, but it was nothing like this. He surely knew what he was doing.

Even though for Logan there were many women before her, that was his first time with this kind of care, of passion. Of kindness too. It didn’t mean it was boring or slow. On the contrary, it looked like, somehow, she knew exactly what he liked. What he was enjoying most, though, was how much she was enjoying _herself_. There was no shame, no trying to fake anything, or to look like someone she wasn’t. She was searching for her pleasure, and guiding him into his own in the process. It was sexy as hell.

Every long thrust led him further inside her, until he was sheathed impossibly deep. He was reaching places she didn’t even knew she had in her body. He started slow and rhythmically. Now, he had lost some of that rhythm, focusing on making her reach her peak first, which was proving to be a difficult task, because she felt so good, so right, so feminine and fresh. Just perfect. He wanted to be inside her forever. A particularly hard squeeze of her insides was the signal he needed to know she was close.

“You feel… perfect, Marie. Let go for me, baby”, he urged, rubbing his stubble on her neck and breasts, savoring the feeling of her soft skin against his face. The way she was arching her body told him how good she was feeling. Three more strokes and she was screaming in pleasure, probably waking up the entire mansion, but he couldn’t care less. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard, and he hoped to make her shout like that all the time.

Her mind went blank with the force of her orgasm. No words could describe that amount of pleasure. The rational portion of her mind was telling her that she was oversensitive because of the PMS, but she knew that wasn’t the only reason. It was Logan and the way he was treating her. All the love and carefulness he always saved only for her, that he could only manifest through his actions. And he did exactly that. He not only made her forget all the pain, but he also made her feel incredibly good about herself.

His own release followed right after, the strongest one he could remember having. The hot jets of his seed seeping deep inside of her, his smell mixed with her own, everything combined made sex with Marie the best experience he ever had. He even let a moan escape his lips when he felt her inner muscles holding him inside. Logan buried his face on her silky hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, as he pushed into her a few more times, emptying himself. He remained inside as they were both recovering, her heart beating fast against his chest, his own breath heavy.

When he tried to withdraw, she placed her hand on the small of his back, urging him to stay still. She didn’t want to lose this contact so quickly. The ultimate act of intimacy was having him physically inside her, and she wanted more of that. Once wasn’t enough. 

“You feel too good, sugar. Don’t move just yet, I wanna do this again”, she asked, her voice a whisper only he could hear.

He kissed her thoroughly, getting immediately hard again. His hands wandered through her body, as if he was trying to memorize every piece of her. She loved being touched by him, mostly because she always had a thing for his hands. They were strong, big, steady hands. Deadly too. But with her they were always tender. Now they were claiming her. She liked to think that she was his, and he was hers.

He was enjoying the closeness of their bodies, savoring the feeling of her warmth around him. It was the kind of comfort only a woman could provide, and that he knew now that he could only find in Marie. To be able to touch that amazing body of hers so intimately, to make her forget everything that was wrong in this fucked up world, it was quite something. It was much more than anything he ever asked for. 

Also, he would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself how much he was enjoying the fact that he was her first, and, hopefully, her last. He really was a lucky bastard.

He realized her breathing became steadier. Pulling Marie with him, still inside her, Logan turned them both to their sides so they were face to face, and they had sex again in this new position, slower this time, but still so intense, so satisfying. It was like they were rocking each other to sleep. Marie kept her eyes open, glued on his, as she let small whimpers come out of her lips. They were both very sensitive, so it only took a handful of deep thrusts and they were coming together. Enlacing their bodies, they fell asleep.


	4. Part 4

Marie woke up with the sunlight hitting her face. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, her heart jumped when she saw it was already 10 am. Letting out a sigh of relief, she realised it was saturday. She could stay in bed forever. Hell, with Logan, she was more than happy to never leave her room again.  
It was almost unbelievable. She had Logan in her bed. The Wolverine. Sex-on-legs-Logan. He helped her with her period cramps. They had sex. More than once. Is this real life? 

She felt the warmth of his body behind her. They were both still naked, covered by a thin blanket that he must’ve pulled on top of them sometime during the night. She felt so good, so safe in his arms. Loved, even, like she didn’t felt since she left her parents house. Shifting her body to lay face to face with him, she admired how the lines around his eyes and his forehead softened when he was asleep. She didn’t remember seeing him so at peace.

After everything that happened on the night before, it was impossible to her being this close and not kiss him, not feel his taste again, so she snuggled against his chest, burying her face on his neck, kissing the soft spot behind his ear and inhaling his masculine scent. Obviously, he was already awake. Eyes still closed, he placed both arms around her body, bringing her closer to him.

“Mornin’, darlin’. How yer feeling?”

“Hmmm, I don’t remember ever feeling better than this”, she answered, caressing his strong back.

Smiling proudly, he kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Letting her catch some breath, he descended to her neck and chest, placing small kisses along the way.

“I meant how yer feeling about yer cramps. Did the treatment work?”

“Well, doctor Logan, you’re the best medicine I’ve ever tried”, she joked, kissing him back. “Last night was amazing. Thank you for taking care of me”. She ran her hands from his shoulders to his arms, lightly touching the thick veins on his biceps. He was so handsome, it stunned her every time.

“Ya can count me in to take care of ya like I did last night anytime, baby. Yer sure it was yer first time? ‘Cause those things ya did, people ain’t just born knowin’”, he joked back, playing with a strand of hair that was falling on her face, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled and blushed at him, and he ran a thumb on her full lips. Marie had the most kissable mouth he’d ever seen. He wondered how he could have managed to be around her for so long without succumbing to her lips. 

“Haha. Yeah, I’m sure. It’s you, sugar. You make me feel good about myself”. She wanted to say that she loved him, but she thought it was too soon. It was their first time together, and she was sure that they were perfect as a couple, but it was best to wait a little longer so he could realise that too.

He grunted and pulled her on top of him, reaching up to her ear. Pressing his hardness against her core, he whispered: “C’mere so I can make ya feel good again’”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ends here, next chapter is an epilogue, because the ideia that I originally had for the ending didn't quite fit the rest of the story. So I figured it was best to leave it as an epilogue. I should post it soon. Stay tuned! :-)


	5. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

"Ah, God, Logan! Yes!"

Meeting him halfway for a final thrust, Marie found her release, both hands on his chest underneath her, his cock deep inside her, touching just the right spot.

His own orgasm followed right after, his hands guiding her hips down into his length. Sitting up, he trailed kisses from her swollen belly to her full breasts. The feeling of his tongue on her nipples made her moan.

"Yer fucking amazing, Marie". He rolled her, so she could lay beside him on the bed, one of her legs still on top of him. He kissed her thoroughly, his hand between their bodies, caressing the soft skin of her belly. Logan never thought Marie could look sexier than she already was all those years that they knew each other. But he changed his mind when she got pregnant. Her belly grew in the same proportion that her breasts became fuller, her ass more rounded, and her sex drive higher. Fucking her was an experience from another world. 

He always liked to be on top, and maybe that made him a selfish bastard, but she assured him she liked that way. Things made a turn after the pregnancy, when their favorite position was her on top, riding him, so he could watch her heavy breasts bouncing and caress her belly. She found pleasure in that position too, since she could control how deep she wanted him to go, and watch him watching her, and the need in his eyes was definitely a major turn on.

For Logan, just looking at her, glowing, smiling the happiest smile he’d ever seen, that was enough to make him hard as rock. Those twelve months they were together were the best of his life, even considering the rough path they had to face when she first found out about the pregnancy.

He would never forget the night she told him, even though he was already suspicious, because he noticed the change in her scent. She entered their room after an appointment with Hank McCoy, and he could smell the strong fear in her scent and see the tear stains on her cheeks.

He jumped out of the bed, meeting her at the entrance as soon as she closed the door behind her. "Everything alright, darlin'?"

"I-I don't know".

She looked at him completely at loss, not knowing how to break the news.

"The doctor discovered somethin' bad?", he asked in her ear, holding her waist and pulling her in a hug.

She started to cry immediately, burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, hey, babe, why yer cryin'? Come sit here". He guided her to their bed, placing her on his lap.

"Turns out you were right, Logan. About my scent, I mean", she said after she managed to hold back her tears a little, inhaling deeply. "I'm eight weeks pregnant". She was so scared of his reaction. She feared being rejected, even though he showed his love for her many times since they got together. She knew it was silly, that he would be there for her no matter what, but it was a feeling she couldn't control, an insecurity, probably a residue of being rejected by her own parents.

"Marie, this is amazing! I love ya so much, darlin'", he said, smiling, one of those rare smiles saved only for her, the ones who reached his eyes. He kissed her, her taste mixed with the saltiness of her tears. "But why yer so scared? Somethin' wrong?", he asked when they parted, noticing she didn't look relieved he was happy with the news.

"I don't know yet, but it might be. My mutation, Logan. I-I mean, Hank doesn't know if I can get through this... if this kid can get through this. Through my skin. I'm so scared", she was crying again, harder this time.

He was scared too, of course. They both had no idea if she could get through a pregnancy, being untouchable. Yes, she could control her skin now, but what about carrying a child for nine months? What about during labor? Could she keep her control? The kid would have her mutation? There were a lot of questions unanswered, and that was a complicated time for them.

Luckily, Hank discovered some tests she could do, and turns out she and the child would be safe. There was no indication of any danger, thanks to her control and some advanced technologies. As for the kid’s mutation, they wouldn’t know until labor, but all the ultrasounds showed a perfectly healthy baby.

Everything happened a month and a half ago, and they were in such a great place now.

His flow of memories was interrupted when she started to caress his chest, her fingers tracing patterns on the fine hairs in there. "I'm about to complete four months of pregnancy and I already feel huge. Imagine how I’m gonna look like at the end of it?", she wandered, her voice weak with the post-orgasm bliss.

"Christ, Marie, yer sexier than ya ever was, we’ve been fucking like rabbits the last few months, and those had been the best fucks of our lives. Sometimes even I can’t keep up with ya. Life’s great, darlin’, and it’s gonna be better with the kid’s birth. Ya need to chill, love”.

She chuckled. "I still can't believe you’re the optimistic one. Hell, I still can’t believe you find me hot with that weird body, but I'm fine with it", she answered, tilting her head to kiss him.

He responded to the kiss by licking her lower lip, and she readily opened her mouth to give him access. 

When Logan turned to his side to face his Marie, he pulled her closer, and she felt his erection against her lower belly.

"Ya need more reassurance than that? I want ya so bad", he said, his mouth on her neck, feeling shivers running down her skin. 

"I love you, Logan"

"Love ya too, darlin'".

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of it! It's kinda silly, but I hope you enjoyed it. I've been practicing my writing a lot, cause it's a good way to improve my english. I also have been reading lots of fics here, and I'm amazed by the amount of talented people. I hope one day I can be half as good as you guys.
> 
> Thanks again for your love and support!


End file.
